Wolf's real love
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: What if Jacob lied about imprinting on renesmee. What if he really imprinted on a girl with pink hair name sakura? Wait why is the guy with blond hair so close to her. Why I am i jealous.jacobxsakura adopted by mizuki chan uchiha


Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight and Naruto characters.

Renesmee POV

It was a normal day for me. It is my first day starting high school.I put on my dark blue outfit and let my shoulder length reddish brown hair down. My mom Bella was wearing her favorite black outfit with her long brown hair down to her waist. My dad Edward was wearing a with T-shirt and regular jeans and white sneakers. Alice,Jasper,Rose,Emmett,Carlisle and Esme stayed home.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" said Jacob.

Great now he is always pretend that he likes me but he still likes my mom. the whole "imprinted thing" was a lie. I tried to tell her but she doesn't listen. She thinks like him more than her, so i grave up trying to convince her it's a lie. I don't like Jacob any more than a brother. jacob was wearing a black shirt and regular jeans. I went into the car with mom and dad following me. Jacob was the last person to get in the car. We drove in silence. We finally made it to the school. The lady already gave us our schedules. I went to my first period which was science. Luckily only me and my parents mad the same classes.

"Good your the new students. Go find your seat and try to keep up with the class." said the teacher.  
Mom and dad took a empty seat and sat next to each other.I sat next to a cute boy with blond shaggy hair, with vampire pale skin and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a orange shirt that said"I like ramen" on it and black seem very focused on something.

"Naruto what is mass?" the teacher.

Naruto answered the question without even hesitating. Impressive is he even Human? I sniffed his scent and froze, is a half vampire like me. maybe science wont be so bad after all.

Jacob POV:

I went to my first period class. History the boringest class. I went into the classroom. The told me to sit next to a girl with pink hair. Is she a punk rocker?

"Is your hair natural?" I couldn't help it.

Her eyebrow twitched."Yes it's natural" she said. A strained of hair fell out of her bun she tucked it behind her ear. She look pretty focus on something.

"Sakura what is a surplus?" the teacher asked.

She answered quickly and went back to her focused look.I studied her her. She is hot, her pink hair was in a neat bun with a cherry blossom in her hair. She had with pale skin similar to a vampire's skin color is she a vampire? I sniffed in her scent, nope not a vampire at least not a full one. She was a half vampire. She was wearing a pink shirt with a red hooded over it and a red skirt and shoes. We both locked gazes with one another. Suddenly time just stop and her green eyes held me captive and was holding me down just like gravity. She look away quickly right when the bell rang. Holly crap i think I just imprinted on her. How am I going to tell them?

Sakura POV:  
My heart is still beating fast like crazy.I could still remembered how he looked at me. It was like I was some type of goddess. He looked at me like a blind man first seeng the light for the fist time. Some part of me knew by looking at him we would form an unbreakable bond. How i know this is a mystery to me/

'So what? I wouldn't mind being in a bond with _that_ hot guy.' said inner drooling.

'Come on Saku please stop being such a perv.' I replied to her

'I can't it who I am.' inner said sticking her tongue at me.

'Whatever' i replied, ending the conversation with inner.

It was Time for lunch. Me and Naruto found a open seat. I looked in my bag for some ramen for Naruto. I sat at a empty random table. Aha I found some but, only 20. I have to get some more tomorrow.

"Sakura I am hungry" he said in a kid voice. He always help me fill better even after all that has happen he still is his normal self. I handed him 10 packs of cooked ramen.  
"Thanks Sakura he said already stuffing his face with ramen. He sniffed the air and froze. His eyes turned to bloodlust.  
"Naruto looked at me." I said. I cursed looking in my bag for the serum. I found some I went to Naruto and Hugged him then put the needle into his neck. Naruto's bloodlust eyes were now normal again normal. I felt someone trying to read my thoughts but is failing because inner is protecting my thoughts. This was getting anoying. I turnned to see who was trying to read m,y mind and j=gasped. it's edwin I mean edward cullen.


End file.
